The Nefarious Bet
by DawnChildress
Summary: Genma teases Kakashi; "You think about it don't you?" The same goes for the three elite Jonin, but the question is...Who will actually try. Thus, the nefarious bet between old friends and the contest to be the first male in Sakura Haruno's, chaste bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto!**

**Please R&R, this is a FF I have had for a while but I was not sure if I should upload it, I have to re-write the rest of the story, but I would like to know if it is worth it to you guys ^_^ Thank you and ENJOY!**

"You can't tell me you have never thought about it." Genma teased Kakashi, rolling the senbon in his mouth from side to side. The two of them faced each other, leaning with their backs against opposite walls.

Kakashi looked up from his book, giving Genma a cool look.

"See," Genma chuckled. "You don't want to answer me because you know it's true. I don't blame you though, Sh-"

"Sensei!" Sakura waved in their direction as she exited the Hokage's office. "Oh, hey Genma." She smiled at the two Jonin before her.

Kakashi and Genma smiled back at her as the both of them shifted from their resting places against the wall.

"Is the Hokage ready to see us?" Kakashi asked in his usual laid back tone of voice.

"She should be, but I would chose my words carefully if I were you." Sakura paused as she glanced over her shoulder and lowered her voice. "She is on the war path again." The pink haired Chunin laughed and the other two joined her.

"We will be on our best behavior." Genma crossed his fingers jokingly, evoking yet another bout of snickers between the three. Well in Kakashi's case, just a crinkle-eyed smile.

"Well, I had better get going," Sakura checked the time on the hallway clock. "It was good seeing you Genma and I will see you later Kakashi." She smiled at the two as she started off down the hallway, waving back at them before disappearing around the corner.

"Hmph." Genma stared down the hallway after her. "Yeah, you've thought about it."

"This again?" Kakashi challenged, and much to his dismay Genma chuckled at his obvious discomfort toward the subject.

"It's not a bad thing." Genma smirked.

"Not a bad thing?" Kakashi finally put his book away and sighed. "It's a really bad thing, Genma. She used to be my st-"

"_Used_ to, my friend." Genma clapped Kakashi on the back. "She isn't your student anymore, she is your teammate now-an equal." He gave his old friend a wink, signaling the end of their conversation as he opened the door to the Hokage's office.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura left the Hokage residence, with the intention of going straight home. Though, when she exited the building and felt the warm summer sun on her skin; her plans changed. The day was far too beautiful to waste on lounging around at home and she did not get many afternoons off like this, this was a special occasion in Sakura's eyes. 'What to do?' she pondered silently.

Sakura wandered around absentmindedly, taking in her surroundings and enjoying the sheer warmth of the day, until a hand on her shoulder distracted her. The hand belonged to Sai.

"Hi, Sakura." Sai smiled at her as he did with everyone.

"Oh, hey Sai." Sakura returned his smile. "Can I help you with something?" She asked politely.

"Actually I was looking for Kakashi." Sai put his hand in his pocket and pulled something orange out. "I was going to return this to him, but he wasn't home, and I have not seen him today. Can you give it to him next time you see him?" Sai handed over the little orange book and Sakura took it without even looking at it.

"Sure, I actually know exactly where he is, so I don't mind. I should head over there though before he leaves. Do you need anything else?" Sakura offered cheerfully.

"No, I think that's it." Sai's smile faltered slightly and another look covered his face. Confusion, maybe? No one could really be sure what sort of emotion Sai felt at anytime. "Actually, can you do one more thing?" He asked.

"Sure." Sakura agreed.

"Tell Kakashi that I hated that book. It got me in to a little...um...trouble." Sai frowned for a split second, but it quickly morphed in to that overly gleeful smile of his.

"O-ok." Sakura looked over Sai quizzically as he turned around and walked away. She could not help but ask herself what kind of book could he have lent him that might have gotten him in to-

"EH!" Sakura's face went red. 'You have got to be kidding me, surely he didn't...' Sakura thought to herself as she pulled the little orange book out of her _own_ pocket. He did.

In her hand, Sakura held a copy of her former sensei's favorite book-"Icha Icha paradise."

There really was no telling what Sai may have learned from this book, or what kind of trouble he ended up getting in to, and she really didn't want to know.

"Hi, Sakura." Captain Yamato now stood before her . She looked up in just enough time to see his cheerful smile falter as he stared quizzically at the book in her hand.

"Oh! No, no ,no!" Sakura shoved the book back in her pocket frantically; her face flushed. "I am just returning this to Kakashi-sensei, because Sai borrowed it." Sakura smiled crooked and scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"I believe you, of course." Yamato clapped her on the shoulder, all the while chuckling. "You're the good one of that bunch."

"Yeah, well I should really get going, I need to meet up with him back at the Hokage Residence before he leaves." Sakura turned on her heels and began walking down the street.

"Sakura!" Yamato called from behind her, sprinting to catch up with her. "I was trying to tell you back there that he already left. You took off so fast that I guess you didn't hear me."

"Sorry," Sakura shook her head. "I think I am just programmed to move quickly as a medic-nin." She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, I'll see you around then." Yamato turned and walked back toward the way he came, giving a small wave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura knocked on her ex-sensei's door; though it seemed awkward to visit his home in the late afternoon, she was ready to get rid of that foul book- no matter what. As she brought her arm up for another knock; the door opened. Kakashi stood in the doorway, expressionless and bored looking. His attire consisted of only his base clothing, pants and a sweatshirt.

"Sakura." Kakashi said her name as though he were shocked to see her on his doorstep.

"Hey," Sakura stepped forward, signaling that she expected to be invited inside. Kakashi complied with her wish, stepping aside and allowing her entrance.

"Can I help you with something?" The silver haired Jonin asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No, I was just stopping by to ask you..." Sakura reached inside her pocket and pulled out the little orange book. "Why the hell did you let Sai read this? You know how he is, and it got him in to trouble." She handed it to Kakashi, all the while glaring at him.

"What kind of trouble?" Kakashi asked clearly amused.

"I don't know and I didn't ask." Sakura replied, obviously _not _amused.

"Well, I did it for just that reason." Kakashi walked over to his couch and plopped down as he opened the book and began to read. 'Typical.' Sakura thought irritably. "I wanted to show him that not everything can be learned in a book. Also that anything learned in a book should not always be taken literally. I think I may have made my point." Kakashi smiled at her over the top of the book.

"But that is such a horrible book-"

"Horrible?" Kakashi interrupted his former student. "You only say that because you can't get past all of the 'smut' in order to see the comedic plots."

"You mean, I can't het past all of the 'porn'?" Sakura teased.

"Either way you put it, this just falls back on you being a prude." Kakashi teased back. "Not that being a prude is a bad thing. Hold on to your innocence as long as you can Sakura-chan."

"Prude?!" Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "I am not a little girl anymore, Kakashi. I happen to be a woman now."

"Oh believe me Sakura, I know." Kakashi's spoke in a low growl; his visible eye seemed to darken.

Sakura was taken aback by her former teacher's statement, as well as his change in demeanor. Though she could not tell, the Jonin was rather surprised, himself, at his own words.

"That is to say," Kakashi covered himself, clearing the awkward air, with his familiar smile. "You are grown; yes, and a woman by law; yes, but you have never even had a boyfriend Sakura. It's not your fault, but some things are just beyond you. Sex for you is a fantasy, something secret and mysterious. Sex for someone like me, is just another act of humanity. Once all of the mystery is gone and sex is no longer an enigma...well then it is just sex and no longer 'taboo.' Thus, no longer the main focus in these books." Kakashi sat up straight as he finished speaking and closed his book.

Sakura just stared at him, unable to form the correct words in response to the "speech" he had just given. Her cheeks were hot and she could not bring herself to make eye contact with him-proving everything he just said, right. She involuntarily became shy and shut down to stuff like this for the very reasons Kakashi had stated, but she only felt mildly embarrassed; her virgin body and mind were nothing to be ashamed of.

'But...' Sakura thought to herself. 'Does this mean that he see's me as a child in his eyes?' Sakura bit her lip as she always did in an uncomfortable situation. Deep down, Sakura was always out to impress her former sensei. She wanted him to see her as a success, as someone to be proud of; she also secretly wanted him to see her as a woman-a desirable woman.

"It's getting late, Sakura..." Kakashi stood and walked toward the front door. "And it's starting to get dark-"

"I get it." Sakura blurted, giving Kakashi a big fake smile. 'Jerk.' She thought to herself as she walked past him and made her exit.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan."Kakashi stood in the doorway, watching her as she walked away, giving him a half-hearted wave good-bye. 'Damn-it Genma...' Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples before taking one last look at his former student, and closing the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Feeling a headache coming on, Kakashi decided to take a walk- to no where in particular- just a walk, to clear his head and blow off some steam. After a good thirty minutes in to his late night stroll, he was interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name.

"Yo, Kakashi! Over here!" Looking over his shoulder, the silver haired ninja spotted two familiar faces; Yamato and Genma. He stopped to allow them time to catch up and join in his stride.

"Kakashi-senpai." Yamato fell in to step, and greeted him with a nod; Genma greeted him with his usual; a slap on the back. The three Jonin talked and walked for a good while before coming to a stop, at which point they began to set off in opposite directions, but Genma had another idea.

"You should join us in a game of cards." Genma paused, looking for an answer. "We have Sake." This got Kakashi's attention.

"Alright." He agreed, unenthusiastically.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Drop it, Genma..." Kakashi sighed and drank the last bit of his Sake.

"All I am saying is this," Genma paused, taking a sip from his own ochoko. "If you don't someone else will."

"Someone like Genma apparently." Yamato added jokingly.

"I won't lie, I would f-"

"That's enough." Kakashi raised his voice in irritation.

"I was only joking, Kakashi, calm down, old friend." Genma poured them all another round of sake. When he finished,he looked up to see Kakashi staring at him with a cold look of distrust. "Ok, I was only _half_ joking. But you can't blame me- I'm a man!" He admitted, rolling with laughter.

"And what about you Yamato?" Genma shifted his attention from Kakashi. "What do you think about Konoha's little cherry blossom, all grown up?"

"Hm," Yamato thought hard on this question. His main concern was choosing his words wisely, as not to further anger the, now furious copy ninja. "Well, she is definitely a woman now; a very beautiful and strong one at that. And in all honesty I can't say I have not thought about her in this light before. It is very hard to ignore a woman in nothing but a robe whilst attending a hot spr-"

"You know I could kill the both of you right?" Kakashi interrupted, only half teasing. "Besides, I don't have anything to worry about with you two; she is too smart to fall for either of you.

"Well then Kakashi, lets make a bet." Genma pulled his senbon from his mouth, a devious smile played on his lips. "We will see which one of us is the greater Shinobi by charming our way right in to Sakura's bed."

Kakashi sighed once more, rubbing his brow. Minutes passed and he continued to take shot after shot of sake before making his decision.

"Fine," Kakashi crossed his arms and sat up straight. "But I am only agreeing because I know she is far too smart to sleep with one of you, and honestly..." He trailed off, raising his hand to the back of his neck. "I do think about it."

"Then we have a bet." Genma placed his senbon back in his mouth and smiled. "May the best man win."

'Damn-it.' Kakashi cursed to himself; he would regret this in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello!_ To begin with, I would like to say SORRY for the long wait! Also thank you all for such wonderful reviews and as well as following/favoriting this story! That means so much, especially since this was originally just a little one-shot that I thought no one would enjoy! So one again thank you thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**I sketched out a little something for this chapter on my Deviant-art account. I have to wait on my new drawing tablet to come in before I can clean the line-art and color it...so bear with me please, but the link to that drawing is on my Fanfiction profile page (Apparently I cannot add a link to a pm OR a story, sorry!)**  


_"Yeah, I guess it is pretty unique..." Sakura turned her head, blushing slightly. Genma let the lock of pink hair in his hand, slip through his fingers._

_"I have always really liked it, though I don't think it would look as good on me." Genma smiled and straightened. "Well I should be going." He started to walk away._

_Sakura smiled uncomfortably. "Bye Gen-" _

_"Say," Genma stood in front of her again, this time even closer; Sakura jumped slightly. "Would you like to come with me? For a drink that is." His smile was innocent; cheerful._

_"I-I mean, I have had a really long day, but..." She trailed off; biting her lip._

_"All the more reason to go." He placed his index finger under her chin, drawing her face to his. "Come on, it will be fun." Genma winked; Sakura swallowed._

_"Fine, what can it hurt? I probably need this." Sakura pulled away, regaining her personal space, and smiled sheepishly._

_"This way." Genma pointed behind him; Sakura followed his directions and disappeared in to the crowd of people lining the streets._

Kakashi snapped his book shut. He had been sitting in the same spot for over an hour, reading the same sentence over and over; he could not focus. He could not get this scene out of his head- the scene he witnessed earlier that evening. He tried not to dwell on it but he could not keep from drawing the worst conclusions or from coming up with terrible scenarios, full of detail, depicting how their night together may end.

Annoyed and irritated, Kakashi reached his limit of self control. It had been over a month since Yamato, Genma, and himself, had made a drunken and corrupt bet; this apparently was the first move. 'Figures it would be Genma that would make the first move.' Kakashi thought angrily to himself.

He left his apartment and headed toward Sakura's; what he would do when he got there, he did not know. Just knowing she was home and not with Genma would sate his curiosity. Though Kakashi himself believed in her good judgment, he knew she was still a woman- a lot could be said about that. Sometimes a woman was quick to let others in to her heart and he knew Sakura was no exception.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Kakashi arrived at Sakura's small apartment, no one was home. Not wanting to draw any conclusions, Kakashi decided to wait there for just a little while; it was late and Sakura would be home soon. 'Of course.' Kakashi thought to himself as he leaned with his back against the wall, parallel with her front door, and began his wait.

"Sensei?" Sakura called out to him, drawing his attention to her silhouette forming in the dark.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted her casually, only tilting his head in her direction.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Sakura stood next to him now with her key in the door.

"No, no nothing like that," moving lazily Kakashi pushed himself off the wall he had previously been resting against, and stepped a little closer. "I could not sleep you see and I thought I might ask my favorite ex student if she was up for a spar."

"Favorite student huh?" Sakura laughed as she turned the knob and pushed her apartment door open sending a gush of cool air out in to the hot summer night. " Well you just so happen to be my favorite sensei, so I will ask you if you want some tea...since I too can't sleep." Sakura smirked as she gestured for him to enter.

"What about that spar?" Kakashi asked teasingly. "Are you too intoxicated to-"

"Intoxicated?!" Sakura rushed in to the living room and Kakashi followed her.

"Sakura, I don't know why you might think you could fool me, but I can smell the sake on your breath." Kakashi lowered his voice. "And Genma..."

"Kakashi!" Sakura blushed furiously. "I am not really sure what you are implying, but Genma never even got close enough to leave any kind of smell on me." Sakura turned away; her cheeks were on fire.

"I know," He gave her one of his signature eye crinkles. "But you have been drinking."

"Oh I see," Sakura went in to the kitchen, making plenty noise as she prepared their tea. "Here, have some tea." She returned to the living room and offered him a small cup. Kakashi did not even take a sip before he realized that it was not tea in his cup, but sake.

"Sakura, this is not tea." Kakashi chuckled.

"I know, but you seemed miffed that I had a couple of drinks with Genma, so I figured I would level out the playing field." Sakura paused and took a drink of her own sake. "I don't know why you feel so put off by it, but this should make it better; I hope."

"A couple of drinks? Sakura that type of behavior could lead to-"

"Kakashi wasn't it you that once called me a prude?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You should know better than to worry about me becoming some drunken one night stand."

"I guess as your former teacher, I can't really help but to worry about my only female student." Kakashi sighed and raised his cup; Sakura filled it all the way up. Kakashi brought the cup back down and eyed it quizzically. "Sakura, are you _trying_ to get me drunk?"

"We both know you can hold your alcohol." Sakura gave him a stern look. "That's another trait I have also picked up from Tsunade-shishou; a high tolerance for alcohol." Sakura drank deeply from her cup. Though she spoke of uncanny ability to handle her alcohol, Kakashi could see the slightest glaze begin to form over her eyes, but he did not dare say anything.

"Well, anyways, what exactly did Genma want?" Kakashi shifted the conversation seamlessly.

"I suppose he just wanted a drinking partner for the evening, though I thought it was kind of strange that he should ask me." Sakura bit her lip; Kakashi knew what this meant. "I thought it was _really_ strange to be honest." Sakura laughed.

"Well," Kakashi paused and looked directly in to her eyes; he wanted to measure her reaction. "Maybe he likes you." Sakura just laughed and shook her head; her reaction was sincere and wasn't forced. He relaxed a little, 'I knew she wouldn't go for Genma.' He thought to himself, grinning.

Sakura stretched, raising her hands above her head and winced slightly as she bent back. Kakashi saw the look of pain on her face, but she quickly recuperated, avoiding his gaze.

"Why did you wince?" Kakashi asked freely.

"You saw that." Stated uncomfortably. "It's nothing really, I just have a bruised rib, but I have not had time today to fully heal myself." Sakura smiled reassuringly.

"How did you end up with a bruised rib?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yamato," Sakura took a sip from her cup, attempting to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. "We have been training here and there; he offered about a month ago because you were so busy with Naruto." She looked away, not wanting to upset the silver haired Jonin before her.

'I was wrong,' Kakashi thought to himself irritably. 'Yamato made the first move.'

"Well that was very thoughtful of him. I am glad someone is there to pull my slack." Kakashi smiled tenderly, not wanting Sakura to feel any guilt toward the situation.

"I am glad your not upset, but anyways," She paused raising her shirt, stopping right below her left breast. Kakashi felt the need to look away, out of respect, but he followed her movements regardless. "This was from earlier today." Sakura pointed at a large bruise on her side and Kakashi winced; it looked terrible.

"It was a lot worse but I healed it a little before I headed in to work." She dropped her shirt back down. "His wood is really hard-

Kakashi had just taken a drink from his cup and involuntarily spewed it at Sakura's last words. "Sorry, my throat itched." He lied.

"As I was saying, the wood his jutsu produces is extremely hard. I can punch through a tree without any problems, but his wood is a different story." Sakura stopped to pour them another round; emptying the bottle. "When he uses it to trap me, I almost cannot break free. That's how I ended up with a broken- well, now bruised- rib." She finished her sentence, pointing to her side.

"Did you tell him how hard you thought his wood was?" Kakashi asked casually; it was Sakura's turn to spew her drink.

"Ka-Kakashi!" She sputtered; her face flushed crimson, and Kakashi laughed. "Sometimes I forget how much of a pervert you really are!" She swatted at him but he caught her wrist in mid air.

"I-I'm going to get some more sake, I'll be right back." Sakura all but ran to her kitchen; Kakashi followed.

"Do you need help?" He asked, watching her climb the counter to reach the right cabinet. She swayed slightly. "High tolerance for alcohol huh?' Kakashi thought jokingly.

"I've got-" Sakura missed her footing and toppled backwards; Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." She acknowledged as he sat her down on the small table, in the center of her kitchen. "So much for having a high tolerance." Sakura laughed softly.

"I was just thinking the same thing, but in all honesty, I think we both may have drank a little more than we should have." Kakashi's eyes were on hers now.

"Is this the part where you take advantage of me and we blame it on the heavy drinking tomorrow?" Sakura smiled deviously, she was only half joking, but the look in the copy nin's eyes made her want it even more.

Sliding her to the edge of the table, Kakashi cupped a hand beneath her left thigh, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer and lowering his face down to her neck.

"If that's what you want..." Sakura tensed ; she could feel his breath slide across her skin as he spoke. She wrapped her own arm around his neck and used her other arm to brace them as she leaned back, inviting him closer. "Hm...?" Kakashi continued to tease her, nuzzling her flesh through his mask. Sakura pulled him closer, their bodies were flush against one another. In that instant, Kakashi bit her neck, gently, signaling his impatience.

"Yes!" Sakura gasped in response.

"Sorry," Kakashi sighed and moved away, letting Sakura go; she looked confused. "I'm not drunk enough to take advantage of you like this."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me Kakashi," Sakura blushed deeply. "I...I really do want this." Sakura stammered through her words.

"Even if you really did and you were not saying this because you are drunk, I could not go through with it tonight," He stopped, ruffling her hair, before continuing. "Because you are, in fact, very drunk." He smiled at her regretfully, one last time, before leaving without even saying good-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! Chapter 3! Sorry for the delay guys...I have so much going on in my life right now that it takes staying up SUPER late and almost passing out from exhaustion to finish a chapter :P Well I hope everyone enjoys! Please R&R! **

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAV'S AS WELL AS THOSE THAT FOLLOW THIS STORY (OR ME) AND OF COURSE THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT LEFT A REVIEW!**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!**

It was late; very late, Sakura noted as she stepped out in to the cool night air. Earlier that morning, she had met up with Yamato, as planned, but she was running extremely late. Her exuberant consumption of alcohol, that led to her thoroughly drunken state, had plunged her in to one of the deepest sleeps she had ever partook. In the end, waking up was not a simple task; she had what was known as a "hangover." Only adding frustration to her rushed morning was the memories from the previous night; had she really tried to seduce her former sensei? 'This is so unlike me.' Sakura thought discontentedly as she stared back at herself from the mirror before her. She finished brushing her hair, grabbed her headband off the dresser, and marched out of her apartment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sakura," Yamato was waiting for her and she could tell he'd been there for a while. "You seem to be following in your sensei's footsteps." He smiled.

"Former sensei." Sakura spat, but quickly recovered; it was not his fault that she was in a bad mood or that she did not feel good. "S-sorry Yamato senpai, I am just feeling a little under the weather." She smiled grimly.

"Since when did a hangover become a legitimate illness?" Yamato frowned, teasing the Kunoichi; Sakura flushed with embarrassment. "I'm only joking, but I believe a hangover is self inflicted; you reap what you sow." His smile returned.

"I know, lets just get started." Sakura sighed and made a move to walk past Yamato, in the direction of the training fields; he grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura," He looked serious now, and concerned.

"What is it Yama-Ah!" Sakura gasped in pain; Yamato had only brushed a hand against her bruised rib, but it hurt like hell. "Why did you do that!?" Sakura knocked his hand away.

"That's what I figured," It was Yamato's turn to sigh. "You never fully healed yourself so I don't think we should continue practice this morning. Take some time to mend your wound and seek me out when you finish your duties at the hospital."

"Ok... " Sakura looked defeated. "Thanks." She turned around and headed for the Hokage residence; she needed to check in with lady Tsunade.

"Oh and Sakura," Yamato called out from behind her and she spun around to face his direction. "Bring a bottle of Sake!" Though she was too far away to see his expression, she could hear the smirk in his voice. He was teasing her again.

"Sure Yamato," She smiled sweetly. "But are you sure it won't affect your wood?" Sakura chuckled as she turned away once more and took off.

Yamato waited until she disappeared before laughing aloud. 'She really isn't a child anymore, is she?' He thought amusingly to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura blushed as she mulled over their conversation. What was getting in to her that would make her say those kind of things, or act the way she did around Kakashi? She shook her head and continued to tread along, listening to the clink of metal on glass as she bounced the bottle in her left hand against the buckle of her skirt. The sound was in time with her steps and it helped ease away her thoughts; almost hypnotically.

When she arrived at Yamato's apartment, Sakura collected herself; trying hard not to seem so grim, and raised her hand to knock. It only took two taps before Yamato opened the door. He stepped out and looked up and down the street before allowing her to come in.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked absentmindedly as she walked across the living room and took a seat on his rather plush looking couch. 'Comfortable.' Sakura thought as she bounced up and down, testing its resilience.

Yamato watched her comical display and chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure no one saw you come in," He paused as he shut the door behind him. "Sakura do you know what time it is?" She looked at Yamato and realized that he was in nothing but a pair of dark blue, baggy sweat pants; his hair stuck up in multiple directions, obviously disheveled. He had been preparing for bed.

"I'm sorry Yamato, I knew it was late but I didn't pay attention to the time." Sakura bit her lip. "Well I guess practice is out of the question, but I brought this." Sakura raised the tall, slender bottle in her hand, and laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"I only said that as a joke, Sakura..." Yamato snickered as he walked toward his kitchen. He was only gone from the living room for a couple of seconds before returning with two small cups. "But, since you went through all the trouble, we might as well indulge."

Yamato smiled and took the bottle from her hand. He filled the cups full and handed one to Sakura. The two ninja's drank their sake deeply and quickly; nearly finishing off the entire bottle in just a little over an hour. They conversed; sharing stories and laughing at each others jokes. Unaware of the pace at which they drank, Yamato and Sakura slowly began to realize the level of their intoxication. Some how, their bodies had gotten closer. Sakura felt that rush of heat from the previous night, and without a clear mind, she thought only of releasing that fire.

Yamato read the Kunoichi's body language and his own anatomy reacted without question. Sakura was in the middle of telling some pointless story, but he wasn't listening; his eyes were on her lips. It really did not matter that he did not hear her story, in truth, she was not really paying that much attention to what she was saying either. Though they were still a good safe distance away from each other; there was no mistaking the torrid atmosphere between them.

In a gesture that was seemingly friendly, Yamato placed a hand on Sakura's knee as he laughed at another one of her jokes. She tensed but he left it there; this was the test. Their conversation continued without so much of a pause and Sakura shifted her body, as if to get comfortable, but Yamato knew better; her leg slid down, pushing his hand further upwards. They laughed again; he squeezed her thigh. This time, Sakura did not tense. Her skin was hot Yamato noticed; she was completely flushed.

'Could it be the alcohol or...' He pondered, wasting only a moment before running his hand up the remaining distance of her extremity. His movement was quick and Sakura felt a jolt of electricity as his fingers grazed her upper, most inner thigh.

"Ah!" Sakura breathed in sharply, clamping her thighs tight against Yamato's hand; he finally had his answer. Seizing her by the hips, Yamato picked her up and brought her forcefully down upon his lap; flattening Sakura's small frame against his own.

"So alcohol _doesn't_ have an effect on your wo-" Yamato pressed his lips against hers, begging entrance, but Sakura only teased him. She wrapped her fingers in his dark hair and pulled his head back; revealing his neck. She took that time to nip at him and intensify his arousal, but she was no match for the older ninja.

_Wham! _Sakura hit the ground, hard; her hands were bound with roots above her head, and Yamato now towered above her, resting gracefully on his knees between her thighs. She felt his hands run up the sides of her legs and beneath her skirt. On either side of her hips, she felt his fingers hook beneath the cloth of her tight shorts and yank them down forcefully. Her vest was next, as he unzipped the front and folded over the sides; exposing her breast, and then her stomach. The final article of clothing to be removed in this manner was her skirt, which he took time to slide off her hips and down her legs, sensuously.

Yamato sat up for a brief moment, looking the woman before him up and down; he bent over once more and ran a smooth hand down her side. Sakura blushed deeply and regret began to sink in as his hand traveled farther down, circling around to her back and eventually coming to rest on her bottom at which point he lifted her up and placed her, again, in his lap.

They sat like this for a good while, just breathing deeply and absorbing each others heat. Sakura sat straight up, straddling Yamato , like before. The hardness between his own thighs was pressing hard against her, through the thin cotton layers dividing them. Yamato rocked her back and forth in his lap; she felt a sensation like no other she had ever experienced. Sakura breathed deeper and deeper, but it felt like air was trapped in her throat; she felt like something was going to explode inside of her, and it felt so close.

"S-so...cl-close!" Sakura cried out involuntarily; Yamato pushed forward, laying her once again on her back. She groaned as the sensation she had felt so deep within her disappeared, but she did not dwell on her loss for long as Yamato leaned down and kissed her. He parted her lips and glided his tongue inside sliding against her own; she was shocked at his sudden breach of her defenses, but not nearly as shocked as she was with his next move. There was something inside of her; Sakura tensed, and he felt it.

"Shhh." Yamato withdrew his finger and gently glided it back in slowly, only quickening his pace when Sakura relaxed and had begun to _enjoy_ his ministrations. Her head swam and that small nuclear ball was beginning to surface again; Yamato joined his middle finger with his index and Sakura gasped. She was no longer holding everything in as she had tried so arduously to do before. Steadily she began to moan; crying out for more, to which Yamato complied.

A face flashed behind her eyes. She envisioned _him _moving above her and inside of her. Seeing this man in her vision heightened every bit of pleasure Sakura now endured...she was so close...so close...

"Ka...ka...shi..." Sakura's eyes snapped open and Yamato pulled away, leaving her cold and suddenly very sober. For the second time that night, Sakura was denied the climax that had built up within her, but ultimately, she was grateful. If not for her heavy drinking, she would have never ended up in this situation. 'That was too close!' Sakura chastised herself.

"Sakura," Yamato sat beside her; "I can't find myself to make love to a woman who calls out another mans name." He laughed, trying to ease the situation; Sakura looked away. He stood and ambled over to the other side of the room, picked up a blanket, and returned to her side. Yamato drapped the small throw across Sakura, covering her completely, and the reclaimed his seat beside her.

"You know..." Yamato waited for her to meet his eyes before continuing. "I am using a great deal of restraint right now, not to tell you things that might persuade you in to continuing where we left off; I would take you right here in a heart beat Sakura." Yamato looked down, but for only a second before locking back on to her eyes.

"The thing is, though," He paused, running a hand through his hair. "I would never forgive myself, and worse yet, I know you would never be able to forgive me, and that is not something I could live with. I did not mean for things to go this far; I don't have the kind of feelings I should for you to have tried something so lecherous. I won't blame it all on the excessive drinking either, because I am a man and all men have monsters deep down inside. Some men let their monster roam free, and others, like myself have to be shaken and rattled before we let it loose. I have to admit, you do entice me, but you are my friend and therefore, mean more to me than a good fuck" Sakura winced at his harsh choice of words and she could tell that he was not entirely comfortable with it either.

"Just remember that, ok? And quit drinking all together." Yamato smiled and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Thanks, Yamato." Sakura sobbed and smiled back through her tears.

"I am going to go in here," Yamato pointed toward what Sakura guessed was his room. "Just get dressed and let yourself out...and one more thing." Yamato looked nervous.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi will probably kill me when he finds out about this, so let me be the one to tell him. Ok?" He smiled again.

"Sure, I don't think I want to tell him anyways...it's a little," Sakura swallowed. "Embarrassing." She finished.

"I understand. Good night Miss Haruno." And with that he was gone, disappearing down the hallway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura had dressed quickly and all but ran out of Yamato's apartment. Outside, the faint light of dawn gleaming just beyond the mountains. The air was cool and Sakura breathed in deeply; the fresh air was welcoming. Knowing that her day would begin sooner than she wanted, Sakura sprinted home. Aiming to take a shower and get as much sleep as she could before heading in to work, she was in a hurry. So much, in fact that when Genma rounded the same corner as her, she just barely had enough time to come to a complete stop.

"Sakura, what are you doing out this ear-" Genma ended his sentence abruptly, eyeing the Kunoichi before him. Her clothes were disheveled, her hair was a mess, there were dry tear streaks running down her face, she smelled like Yamato, alcohol, and...

Genma clicked the senbon in his mouth, against his teeth. 'Surely you didn't Yamato.' He thought wistfully.

"Sakura," Genma placed his hands in his pockets, sighing as he did. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**To begin I would like to say "THANK YOU GUYS!" Everyone who reads my fanfiction(s), fav's, follows, and reviews; I love you! Speaking of reviews, I got quite a few of them for my last chapter, and might I say...you guys know how to make a gal blush! Haha! Anyways, Enjoy...R&R please!**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my others fanfics...and I am also currently working on a GaaSaku fic. I really did not know how I would feel about that but I have had several requests sooooo I gave in and I think that ship is growing on me ^o^ what do you guys think and how many of you would be interested in such a thing?**

**Oh, and just to be clear, this is rated M for a reason. In other words, if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...sadly...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Talk?" Sakura looked Genma over, quizzically. 'Surely he doesn't know anything...' She thought timidly.

"Yeah," Genma removed a hand from one of his pockets to pull the senbon from his mouth and roll it between his fingers; thoughtfully. "Do you want to clean up first?"

"C-clean up?" Sakura felt her cheeks grow warm with shame.

"Look," He rubbed his face. "I know what happened between you and Yamato, and I was just trying to give you the opportunity to _clean up_." Genma looked at her knowingly.

"No," Sakura waved her hands frantically in front of her face. "Nothing like that- I mean _something_ like that happened...but not what you think." She could no longer look the man before her in the eyes. 'How did I end up in this type of situation.' She groaned inwardly.

Genma sighed with relief, 'Thank goodness...Yamato what were you thinking?' He stepped foreward and placed a hand on the young womans shoulder reassuringly. "Lets go somewhere private, shall we?" He offered.

"We can go to my apartment," She pointed in the direction. "I will feel comfortable there; I look like a mess." Sakura frowned, looking down ar herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Genma waited patiently in her living room as Sakura showered and dressed in clean clothes. She made them both breakfast before sitting down to discuss whatever he needed to tell her.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Sakura pulled at her sleeve nervously.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," Genma picked at his breakfast. "Or should I say, I don't know where to begin." He tapped an index finger against his temple, trying to form his thoughts in to plain sentences.

"Ok, I am just going to lay this all on the table." Genma slouched back against the couch. "Kakashi, Yamato, and I all joined in on a bet that involved...taking your virginity." He looked directly at her, it was hard to say, but she deserved to hear it.

"All of you..." Sakura looked away, disbelieving and abashed. "Even Kakashi?" She looked hurt.

"That's the thing," Genma sat up straight, ready to explain. "I noticed, as well as Yamato, the way you two look at each other. Kakashi obviously noticed how much you have grown over the past couple of years, and deep down he wanted to acknowledge you as a woman, but this is Kakashi we are talking about here. He did not want to shame you..."

"Shame me?" Sakura looked angry. "Three men I trust the most betting against one another for my virginity; that is shameful!" Her mentor shined through her at that moment and Genma felt like cowering, but he had to finish.

"Yamato and me," Genma continued. "Came up with this bet ahead of time, thinking that it would motivate him. Honestly he was heavily intoxicated when he agreed; I was shocked to tell the truth. We actually expected him to shoot it down and then seek you out for the sheer fact that he would want to protect you from us. Him agreeing was not part of the plan, but it worked; I saw him leave your apartment the other night." Sakura blushed.

"I told Yamato that it was time to back out of the deal; obviously Kakashi made a move and it was now up to the two of you to decide where it would go." Genma looked around the room, searching for the time; Sakura pointed at a small clock across from him. "Sorry, I don't have much time, but anyways...Kakashi came to me last night and demanded we forget about the bet because we were too old for dangerous games like this; I agreed. He was worried about hurting you, and I think that if something happened between the two of you, he didn't want to think it had to do with anything besides his own honest feelings." Sakura stared at him with an incredulous look.

"As for Yamato's actions tonight," Genma looked apologetically. "I don't know what he was thinking, and for that I am sorry. I also want to apologize for my own actions." He was shocked to hear Sakura laugh as he finished.

"I forgive you Genma, besides, I never once thought you would make a move on me." She smirked deviously. "We all know you have a thing for Shizune." Sakura laughed again as Genma tried awkwardly to hide the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Right then, I need to get going." He stood abruptly and meandered briskly toward the front door. "Just think about what I said, and even though I just confessed Kakashi's feelings for him, take them in to consideration, but don't blame any of this on him." Genma opened the door and stepped outside.

"Oh, and go ahead and take the day off," He smiled generously in her direction. "I will give Hokage-sama a good reason for your absence."

"That's very kind of you Genma, but I don't slack off." She smiled back politely and Genma could not help but see the fierce Hokage herself, gleaming through, once more.

"Ok, well take it easy then. See ya." With that he was gone, and Sakura had a lot to think about; on the way to work of course. She was already running late, today would be a long day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura had all day to ruminate over her conversation with Genma that morning; many of her patients began to feel uncomfortable when faced with her constant and drastic mood changes. One minute she was fine and willing to forgive, and the next she was violent and fuming; she would have their heads!

When the day finally ended, Sakura rushed home; her bed was calling her. When she arrived though, she realized she had a visitor. Unable to make out who they were from her distance, she approached her apartment with caution. Realizing who the night time guest was, Sakura exhaled in relief.

"Kakashi." Sakura greeted him with an eager smile. "Even though I am exhausted, I can honestly say I am happy to see you." She was thankful for the darkness surrounding them as she blushed deeply. Sakura surprised herself, realizing she could not harness any anger toward the copy-nin; she had it bad.

"Sakura," Kakashi's right eye creased in his signature smile, and the young Kunoichi led the way in to her apartment; turning lights on as she went. "I hope it's not too late to stop by."

"Not at all," She paused, closing the door after her former sensei. "You are always welcome here."

"Well, thank you," They made their way to the living room, taking seats at opposite ends of her small couch. Images from their encounter two nights ago flooded her thoughts, and Sakura felt her body flush with warmth. "Genma said something about you not feeling well, and I know you well enough to know that you don't get sick, so I wanted to come check up on my favorite student." He looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," She brushed away his apprehension with a wave of her hand and one of her full, and toothy grins. "I have just had a lot going on lately."

"Anything you want to talk about?" He eyed her; his expression was soft and comforting.

"Actually," Sakura bit her lip; across the couch, Kakashi tensed. 'That lip.' He lamented.

"I did have something I wanted to ask you." Her words were light and breathy; she was nervous.

"Hn?" Was the only response he could muster. His eyes were on her mouth, and his thoughts matched those of the woman in front of him; he could not get over that night, constantly imagining what would have become of their situation, had he stayed.

"Why did you leave the other night?" Sakura questioned tensely; Kakashi snapped his eyes away from her mouth, and met with her intense stare. As if she had read his mind, speaking his very thoughts, the copy-nin was slightly shaken.

"I told you," He paused contemplating his choice of words. "You were drunk, and I would never dream of taking advantage of one of my students in such a vulnerable situation." Kakashi mentally kicked himself. 'Student? She is _no longer_ my student.'

"Former student." Sakura's words were solid, as she glared at her ex-sensei.

"Yes, _former_ stu-" Kakashi had a handful of pink hair, pulling Sakura's head back. She had attempted to lunge at him and steal a kiss Instead she found herself straddling Kakashi, precariously on the edge of the couch, bent backwards in a contorted arch against his body. "Actually, Sakura, I still have plenty to teach you." He growled against her chest, his warm breath sweeping across her flesh.

Sakura felt his teeth on her neck; much like _that_ night, and she groaned with pleasure. If he did not see this through to the end, she was bound to lose her mind. Her body flushed; her skin was on fire, and her body ached so desperately for the man beneath her.

Kakashi bit her hard; this was something Sakura assumed he enjoyed, and she had no complaints. Finally releasing her pink tresses, he used his newly freed hand to trace her spine from top to bottom, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back.

Sakura sat up, looking him in his visible eye. She moved fluidly to remove his forehead protector; revealing his Sharingan. Studying the mismatched set of eyes, Sakura was captivated. She moved slowly to hook a finger beneath his mask. Her heart beat wildly within her chest. 'Just a little farther...' She tugged cautiously at the tight fabric.

Sakura stared at the face in front of her; she held her breath as she pulled down the last remnants of his mask. When at last his face was revealed, she could not peel her eyes away; Kakashi was a handsome man. Sakura now understood his desire to hide behind the mask; he was utterly distracting.

"Kakashi..." She breathed, stroking his face lightly with her finger tips. The Jonin stared back at her vehemently, as they sat there unmoving for several seconds. "Kakashi I want-" She felt a pair of soft full lips press against her own, and she succumbed to his embrace.

Kakashi filled her mouth with his own skilled tongue; his kiss was deep and loving, unlike any kiss Sakura had ever experienced. When he pulled away she groaned with objection, but he continued to trail kisses down her neck, stopping only when his chin met with the collar of her vest.

Looking up, Kakashi gave Sakura a look, awaiting her approval. In answer she closed her eyes and tilted her head back; Kakashi unzipped the garment at painfully, and teasingly slow pace. Once the article of clothing was no longer an obstruction, he continued with his conduct. Kakashi picked up where he left off, trailing kisses from the nape of her neck, to her clavicle, and down to the crease between her breast, where he stopped momentarily to nip at the tender flesh visible just above her bra. Sakura moaned, slinking her arms around his head, pulling him closer.

Kakashi grasped her by the hips and forced her back gently, once agin arching her spine. His lips trailed another line of kisses down her abdomen, and across her navel, stopping directly above her skirt; unlatching her bra as he went. As Kakashi pulled her back up, Sakura brought her hands up to shield her exposed breasts; she had been completely unaware of his actions. Kakashi smiled tenderly, pulling her hands away; she blushed deeply.

Taking one of her breast in his hand, Kakashi brought it to his mouth, encircling it with his tongue; Sakura inhaled deeply. She let her hands explore his back, holding on tightly as he continued to nip and suck at her tender mounds.

"Not here..." Sakura whispered in his ear, and Kakashi understood immediately. He stood and grabbed her tightly around the bottom, lifting her up with him. They traveled slowly through her apartment like this, locked passionately in a kiss, until they stumbled in to the bedroom. Kakashi stopped at the edge of Sakura's bed, and released his grip on the Kunoichi; knocking her breath out as she hit the mattress.

"Kakashi!" Sakura sat up, flustered, and he could not help but laugh. Pushing her back upon the bed, Kakashi positioned himself between her legs; his face hovered inches above her own. With a hand, he traced his way down her side and leisurely began to remove her lower garments; Sakura looked anxious.

Laying beneath the Copy-nin, completely nude and defenseless, she was aware of a familiar heat bubbling up from her core. As if there were an untamed beast of her own, deep inside of her, she felt carnivorous, and hungry for the man above her. 'So this is that monster...' Sakura remembered Yamato's words.

She reached out in the dark, grasping for Kakashi, and she found him, though she was shocked as her hand brushed against exposed flesh. 'When did he...' Sakura pondered as she nervously continued to stroke his chest, running her fingertips down his abdomen and across his stomach; she heard his breath hitch, and he leaned down place his mouth upon hers. Sakura felt something hard pressing against her thigh, and she tried to glide him to her entrance, moaning loudly as they grazed each other; flesh on flesh, but Kakashi resisted. He ended their kiss abruptly, and sunk his face against her shoulder.

"W-what is it?" Sakura asked desperately.

"I can't do this.." Kakashi sighed dejectedly in her ear.

"Why not?" She sobbed.

"Sakura," Kakashi sat up on his knees, running a hand through his hair, as he exhaled dolefully. "There's something I need to tell you. I-"

"About the bet?" Sakura smirked at the look of shock on her former sensei's face.

"How long have you known?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Since this morning," Sakura wrapped her legs around him and pulled him back down to her level. "Genma told me everything after _Yamato_ almost won the bet." She rushed through her last words, fearful of his reaction.

"Yamato almost-" Sakura sealed his mouth with her own, disabling him from continuing, but he broke free.

"In that case..." Kakashi's eyes were dark, filled with an intense and terrifying look. "I have no reason to hold back." He growled in to her neck before biting down cruelly, drawing blood, and soliciting a loud moan from Sakura.

Enveloped by the mixture of pleasure and pain pulsing from the fresh wound on her neck, Sakura was completely oblivious to Kakashi's movements and gasped in shock as she felt him enter her. He held his breath as her warmth surrounded him, clutching the sheets beneath them as he tried to firmly to control himself; Sakura hissed in pain as he pushed gently against her barrier.

"Ah!" One last cry of agony, and Kakashi slid deep within her; Sakura gasped in pleasure, digging her nails in the Jonin's back. The way he made love to her was enamoring. The explosion Sakura had been awaiting, finally came; culminating blindly, and clutching Kakashi's thrusting hips, Sakura convulsed in spasm's of euphoria. Though that experience was not limited to that single moment, and lasted a good part of the night, the Copy-nin at last abandoned his senses and surrendered to his own glorious bliss.

Kakashi let out a long, satisfied sigh and collapsed atop the pink haired Kunoichi; he watched as the last bout tremors passed through her and her chest rose and fell rapidly with her breath. There was a light sheen of sweat glazing her skin, cooling her drastically; she shivered. Silently, Kakashi fell beside her, bringing the sheets up to cover them, and pulled Sakura close to his chest.

No words were spoken, as none were needed, and the two drifted to sleep, simultaneously.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The sun was bright and unwelcome to Kakashi as he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. 'Sakura's room.' He noted, but when he turned to face her, there was no one beside him.

"Sakura?" Kakashi called out as he stood and walked out of her room; dressing as he went.

"I'm in here!" She called from the living room; Kakashi followed her voice. Sakura was fully dressed and heading out the door.

"Do you have to help out at the hospital today?" Kakashi inquired.

"No," Sakura smiled deviously. "I have to find Ino and get her to pay up."

"Pay up?" Kakashi wasn't following.

"Yeah, she bet that I couldn't bag the infamous Copy ninja." She laughed as she opened the door. "But clearly, she underestimated her opponent." She walked out closing the door behind her, and doubled over with laughter.

Of course none of that was true and she merely had a summons from Lady Tsunade, but seeing Kakashi's shocked expression before she left was priceless. 'How does it feel, Kakashi-sensei?' Sakura chuckled to herself as she made her way, cheerfully, to the Hokage's residence; maybe no one would notice the slight _pep_ in her step...


End file.
